


Pups

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Labour, Smut, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for- SPNabobingo's bingo challenge.





	Pups

Pups

I moan as Sam slams deep inside me, stretching me around his cock even before his knot begins to swell. 

“Such a needy Omega. So hungry for an Alpha’s cock.” He growls in my ear as he bends over my back.

“Only for your cock!” I whine, pressing my ass against him harder. 

“That’s right. Only my cock can fuck you! Only my knot can fill you!” He snarls, nipping at my neck.

“Yes! Only you!” I howl as I cum.

“My Omega.” He hisses as his knot swells.

I cry out in pain, clutching my stomach as I wake suddenly.

“Omega? What’s wrong?” Sam asks, waking instantly.

I look around, dazed from being ripped from such a vivid dream. I blink at my half naked Mate, sitting up beside me in my nest, and whine as a pain ripples across my abdomen.

“The pups! They’re coming!” I whimper.

“Cas! It’s okay, Omega, it’s okay.” Sam soothes me, holding me tight.

Cas appears and smiles as he sees what’s happening.

“Help her pain, Beta.” Sam pleads Cas as I sob.

“I’ll do my best.” Cas nods and kneels by me.

Cas lays his hand over my bump and it glows, the pain ebbing slightly. Sam holds me to his chest and strokes my hair as I wince and moan but the pain is bearable now. I twist and pant, trying to get comfortable as I wait to push. 

“Rest if you can, My Love.” Sam whispers in my ear.

I nod and try, finding myself dozing uneasily as Cas continues to help with the pain. Hours later, I wake fully as my body tells me to begin pushing. I roll onto my hands and knees, whining and panting. Cas moves beside me, still helping with the pain and Sam moves behind me to help the pups out. I push for what feels like days but eventually both our pups are born. Cas checks us all over and then leaves. I get comfortable in the nest with both babies and Sam curls around us protectively.

“They’re so perfect.” I whisper in awe, staring at our sleeping young.

“Yes, they are. Thank you so much for giving me a family.” Sam whispers, tears filling his eyes as he snuggles into me.

“I love you, Sam. You’re the only person, the only Alpha, I could ever be with.” I smile, stroking his cheek.

“I love you too, with all my heart.” He smiles, leaning into my touch.

I hum and kiss his cheek before laying back down.

“We still need to choose names for them.” He chuckles.

“I was thinking of naming one Bobby.” I whisper.

“I’d like that.” He smiles at me.

I grin and stare at our children, watching them squirm and yawn. I yawn too and Sam kisses my cheek.

“Rest, Babe, you need to regain your strength.” He says softly.

“I should but I’m so hungry too.” I pout.

“I’ll get you some food.” He says, jumping up like an over-excited puppy.

I giggle as he rushes off and look down at our pups.

“I can already tell that your Daddy is gonna spoil you both rotten.” I say to them, kissing their foreheads.

I doze off as I wait for Sam, knowing that whatever food he makes will be delicious.


End file.
